Hatred and Sacrifice
by Scarlet Hathaway
Summary: Clary, Jace, Alec, Izzy, and Simon are in the Demons' Realm where they find Clary's evil brother Johnathan up to no good. When Johnathan offers up an impossible trade, everything goes downhill. How would you choose between two bad choices? When the decision is made, is it the right one? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Clary

**Hey guys, it's me again. So, instead of creating chapter 3 of Manipulation (my Naruto FanFic), I decided to type up this story that I wrote in my notebook awhile ago. Sorry Naruto fans! Anyway, I have plent of chapters of this story waiting to be typed, so review this and tell me if you want more! ~Scarlet :)**

CHAPTER 1

 _Told in Clary's perspective_

"Jace take my hands," I said softly to him. I pulled out a knife from my belt and shoved in the ground between us. I could feel the buzz of the Heavenly Fire in his veins and did the best that I could to hide my fear. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Alec, Isabelle, and Simon starign at us in shock. Then the flames erupted around us.

Heat surrounded us and it became hotter and hotter as the flames came closer to my skin. I could sense that this might be the end. Suddenly, a picture popped up in my mind. It was a picture of a rune. I didn't recognize it, which meant it wasn't in the Gray Book. I just knew that this rune might be the only thing that could save us now. It was our only chance.

I took my stele out of one of my knee-high boots and drew the rune on the blade of the knife. The rune immediately began to glow and suck the flames into it. Finally, the flames disappeared and only the glow of the rune remained. I had done it. Jace no longer had the Fire inside of him.

I looked into his eyes. Both of us were coated in sweat. He gave me a small smile before leaning in to kiss me. His lips were soft and I ran my hands up and down his arms, taking advantage of the fact that the Fire couldn't hurt me anymore. I was aware that the others were watching but I didn't care. All that mattered was that he was alive, and the Heavenly Fire was safely contained.

I pulled away slowly. "We should go," I said. "We can't stay in this demon dimension forever."

"Okay," said Jace. We walked back up the hill to where the others were still standing. The three of them were all staring at us like we had six heads.

"Wha-how- alright, I'm just gonna let you guys talk now 'cause I don't even know what the hell just happened," said Simon. So I explained everything that happened and how the rune had just popped up in my mind somehow even though I had never seen it before. "So, the Fire is safe then? And Jace isn't dangerous?" asked Izzy.

"No he's fine," I said, unable to stop a smile from spreading across my face.

"You're sure about this, Clary?" asked Alec uncertainly.

"Positive," I responded.

"We should keep going," said Jace. "Johnathan can't be far from here."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter! Please tell me if you're looking for more! That's a wrap for the first chapter of Hatred and Sacrifice!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jace

**Hey, Scarlet here! Just finished chapter 2! I like to have every chapter in a different character's perspective. My chapters are short, but I should be able to publish fairly quickly. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!**

CHAPTER 2

 _Told in Jace's perspective_

 _'Thoughts' "Speech"_

We had been walking for awhile now. I felt different without the Fire inside me. It was like I was more vulnerable, yet less at the same time. It made me very confused. But I did know that I wanted Jonathan dead for what he did to Clary and I.

A couple of weeks ago, Jonathan carved a rune into my chest that forced me to obey him. It was like I was conscious but not myself. Clary followed Jonathan and I to our hideout. On the last night, Jonathan sent me out and Clary fought with him. He tried to rape her but help got there just in time. I've wanted him dead ever since.

Up ahead I could faintly see shapes that appeared to be the tops of buildings… 'No, it can't be… Oh my god. So this is how Jonathan got to Alicante.' The buildings that I saw came from Alicante, which was below the Demon Realm.

"Is that-" Clary cut off.

"Yes," I said. "This is how Jonathan got into Alicante with the demons that day." There was a small house next to Alicante. I recognized it instantly. So did Clary. She froze and I could see in her eyes that she was reliving our time there. "What's wrong?" asked Izzy.

"You guys go we'll catch up," I told her. Izzy, Simon, and Alec began to walk closer to Alicante. I turned and hugged Clary. "We're gonna get him. I'll do everything that I can to make sure that he never lays a hand on you again," I said to her.

"I just hate him so much for what he tried to do to me, but he's still my brother. Is there any way to bring him back to the way he would've been without manipulation from Valentine?" Clary asked as a tear ran down her cheek. I hated to see her like this. Deep down, I blamed myself for not being able to do more but she tells me over and over that it's not my fault. "We will do our best but I think that the Fire will kill him," I whispered in her ear. Suddenly there was a loud crash. We looked over to see a demon walking out of a kicked-down door with Jonathan and another demon following. 'Valentine must've taught him to summon and control demons.'

"Ah, I see that we have company. I've been expecting your arrival. Next to what you now must know as Alicante, there is a formation of swords that I can use at any moment to summon demons. If you don't comply with my request, I will release the demons on Alicante," said Jonathan. Izzy, Simon, and Alec had come back towards us now. "And what is that?" asked Alec.

"I want Clary," said Jonathan evilly.

 **Well, that's all I've got for today. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I should have chapter 3 published by Friday at the latest. Please review! I love feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3: Clary

**Hey guys, so this is kinda rare but I just wrote 2 chapters! This one is in Clary's perspective and the other one is Jace's. I hope you like it!**

CHAPTER 3

 _Told in Clary's perspective_

 _"Speech" 'Thoughts'_

The moment the words escaped Jonathan's mouth, I wanted to fall to the ground and cry. But some part of me stopped me from doing so. I just stood there, frozen and expressionless. I knew why he wanted me, and I was scared. Jace and Simon stepped in front of me protectively, but I knew that if we didn't give in to his demands, he would make sure that he killed every last person in Alicante. Then he would try to kill anyone that could possibly protect me from him. He would eventually get what he wanted anyway, at the cost of hundreds of innocent lives in Alicante. I couldn't let that happen. It was clear what I had to do. Without getting anyone's attention, I slowly took out my stele from my boot and drew a soundless rune on my arm. Then, I walked away from the protection of Simon and Jace and walked toward Jonathan. 'He wouldn't kill me after few gets what he wants, right? I mean, I am his sister…' I made sure that nobody would see me until I was next to Jonathan.

Finally, when I was at the little house, I took a deep breath. 'You will get through this, Clary. Just relax, and walk.' I walked out and stood next to Jonathan. I saw Jace's eyes widen in shock and fear and I immediately regretted my decision, but I knew it was the right thing to do. But even so, there was the possibility that I wouldn't make it out alive. I mouthed an "I'm sorry" to Jace and I couldn't stop a tear from running down my cheek. Then Jonathan grabbed me and didn't let go. "Ah, well done, Clary. I see you know me better than your friends do. Goodbye, now," said Jonathan slyly. And with that, he shoved me into the house. I shot one last look at Jace before I was pulled inside. One of his demons fixed the door and then followed us inside. Once we were in, Jonathan said, "Okay, Clary. We can make this easy, or we can make it hard. It's your choice. I'm going to lock you in this bedroom and I will be back after I finish… Well, let's just say I have some things to take care of."

"Are you going to release the demons into Alicante?" I asked nervously.

"Oh come on, little sis. You know me better than to ask that." Then he left the room swiftly, leaving me in a puddle of my own tears.

 **That's all I've got for chapter 3. Chapter 4 is being posted so right now so go read it! Thanks, everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4: Jace

**Chapter 4 is here! I am very excited to give you guys more but bear with me, it might take a few days. I hope you have enjoyed my previous chapters and keep reviewing!**

CHAPTER 4

 _Told in Jace's perspective_

 _"Speech" 'Thoughts'_

I was frozen. I felt like she had just been killed right before my eyes. Anger flared up inside of me, but I knew better than to go into that house.

"Jace, are you alright? Jace!" I finally snapped out of my thoughts. Izzy was kneeled next to me, a look of worry prominent in her eyes. "I know you're upset, but the best thing that we can do for her now would be to prepare to attack Jonathan," she said. I slowly got up. Simon looked shocked as well and Alec, well, I didn't even know. He was feeling a mixture of fear and… worry. I wondered if these feelings were toward me or Clary. Did he really care about her? I wasn't jealous, of course. Alec was in love with me. I found out when I first met Clary. She figured it out before I did. But then we met a warlock named Magnus Bane. He's now Alec's boyfriend. It calmed me a little to know that Alec might be a little worried about Clary too.

Suddenly, a blast of light shot up into the sky next to Alicante. I could see demons beginning to pour out of the light. I grabbed a knife from my belt and yelled, "Raziel!" And it lit up. "We need to protect Alicante as much as we can. I should've known that he would release them anyway, that sick bastard!" I shouted. Izzy grabbed her whip and Alec took out his bow. Simon, being a vampire, didn't need weapons. We started toward the demons, taking out as many as we could before they could get to Alicante. A few got by us, but there were enough shadowhunters in Alicante to take care of them. I looked over to the side just in time to see Jonathan sneak around the side of the house with a few demons. He was carrying a bundle of swords and spears. "This portal is a diversion! Jonathan went to the other side of the house to create another one!" I yelled to them. Simon came to join me at my side. "I'll come with you," he said. "There's no reason for Alec to go because you guys can feel each other." I nodded and we crept quietly to the house. "It would be best if we could catch him by surprise," I whispered.

"Wait, do you have the knife that Clary marked? The one with the Fire?" Asked Simon.

"Yes, I do"

"Good, you sneak up behind him and stab him. I'll distract him while you do." With that, Simon went to the other side of the house while I stayed and hid behind the opposite side. This was my one and only shot. I couldn't mess it up.

 **That's all I've got for today! Thank you to everyone who has read this so far and I hope there will be more of you! ~Scarlet**


	5. Author's note

**Hi everyone! So, here's the deal. I haven't really been focused on this story because I have another one that I'm working on as well. I made the mistake of writing two stories at the same time so I've decided to put this one on hold for awhile. I promise I will continue with this story later on but right now, one story is enough for me. Thanks for understanding and I hope you all keep on reading! ~Scarlet**


End file.
